thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Ben Caron
Biography One tranquil afternoon during the reign of Storm King Harmon IV, a pair of twins was born to Lord Bryce and Lady Arianne Caron: the older, Marq, the younger, Ben. Lady Arianne, formerly of House Connington, was especially overjoyed to have two healthy boys, having suffered from bouts of poor health and several miscarriages in years past. Their harvests plentiful and their neighbors content, Marq and Ben's early childhood was a time any child would look back upon fondly. Educated in a manner befitting the martial spirit of the Marches, both of the brothers were drilled in the ideals of duty, responsibility, and integrity. When deemed ready, both brothers sparred, rode, and assigned minor roles in the household. Unfortunately, after an outbreak of sickness in Nightsong, Ben learned that he would never be able to live up to his father's expectations. A fever burned through his body, laying waste to his muscles and his nerves. Desperate, Lord Bryce had his son shipped to the Citadel to receive treatment and recover. Sadly, the months upon months that Ben spent in his small Citadel cell did him no good. With treatment after treatment failing, Ben only grew weaker and weaker. Even worse, a botched bloodletting attempt cut through a tendon, leaving the poor boy permanently maimed. It was certain now. The boy was a cripple, forever reliant on crutches and braces to hobble about. While he had once dreamt of swordfighting again, Ben soon found that merely climbing the staircases of the Citadel to be a terrifyingly difficult prospect. It was on one of these hellish staircases, however, that young Ben Caron met an old man -- dressed in the long robes and chains of a maester. Perhaps taking pity on the young boy, the crotchety old man introduced himself as Alester -- Archmaester of the Higher Mysteries -- and held out a helping hand. Seeking a friend to mend his battered psyche, Ben soon found himself tailing the archmaester like a particularly eager student. While perhaps annoyed at first, Archmaester Alester eventually took him as his personal assistant. Ben -- his feeble physique and bum legs notwithstanding -- would help the archmaester carry his books, copy his notes, fetch his refreshments, and deliver his messages. Soon, Ben had come to the realization that the Citadel was his true home. Sure, fate would never allow him to be a knight, to fight alongside a King, to be the dashing heroes of legends and stories. Yet, perhaps fate would still allow him to serve with honor and distinction as a scholar, a teacher, a maester. So, Ben took to the books, becoming a novice of the Citadel. He excelled at his studies, finding himself to be quite autodidactic, eager to pursue his own independent studies and research. Gaining his first link after ten moons of study, Ben proved himself as a competent scholar, gaining numerous links and proceeding nicely towards forging his full chain. Years later, the realm had once began to unravel. A succession crisis was burning the Riverlands to ashes, and the Faith -- one of Westeros' most ancient institutions -- was beginning to split at the seams. Receiving word from his brother that their lord father had exiled himself to the Wall rather than swear fealty to the dangerously Dominionist Durran XXX, Ben had to make a choice: remain as a maester-in-training or return to Nightsong and assist his brother with his duties. The gods -- however -- made Ben's decision for him. The turbulence of the Trident War had killed his brother, who died skirmishing with bandits, and his mother, who died of a bloody flux spread by returning soldiers. With a heavy heart and an uncertain future ahead of him, Ben exchanged farewells with his colleagues, friends, and mentor and rode hard for Nightsong. Taking up his rightful mantle as Lord of Nightsong, Ben initially struggled to bear his new responsibilities. While he had been blessed with an excellent head for figures, reading about the deeds of great men was far from acting like one. Thus, Ben learned to rely on his advisors -- men who had served his father and brother ably and with distinction. His penchant for bridge-building to ensure the safety and security of his lands led to him becoming known as an exceptional Diplomat, one easy to talk and carouse with. Despite spending his youth away from the responsibilties of lord life, the new Lord Caron has certainly not forgotten his father's lessons. He has served admirably these past few years, fighting ably during the Storm War, being appointed Lord Seneschal of the Stormlands, and growing close to his fellow Stormlords, many of whom are kin. With tensions in the Riverlands once again reaching a fever pitch with the Harrenhal Council, the Stormlands' uneasy hold over the Claw and Dusklands being questioned, and a stalemate on the Dornish front, Lord Caron's aptitude and competence as an administrator, a diplomat, and a lord will surely be tested. Category:House Caron Category:Stormlander